House Klorin
Ancient History Deep within the darkest vaults of the Library of Amur it is said that there are documents and tapestries which can be dated back to the end of the Last Ice Age on Holy Errovus, with the ancient Scribes of the Amurite Nation claiming to follow in the Legacy of a Mage-King from an Earlier Age, whose name would eventually be taken by the Nation as a whole. This "Kylorin" is given credit by the early Amurites for bringing about the end of the Ice Age itself. Whether this is true (and it may have a kernal of truth to it, as members of House Klorin are generally more able to call upon the Arcane), the Amurite Kingdom survived through the ages, Waxing and Waneing in power like any other Nation. While much of this early history is lost, it is known that, at some point, an Orc Nation was incorporated into the Nation. The Soul Wars are the first accuratly Documented evidence of the Amurites on a global scale: A number of battle reports record Amurite Battle-Mages fighting on the side of Light besides the Bannor and Hippus against an enemy so terrible it appears to have been blotted from history. It appears that the Amurite Fire and Dimensional Magics were of supreme Use against the enemies of the Light in the early stages of the war. As magic faded from the world, it appears, though, that Amurite forces, unprepared for this change in the realities of war, were slowly relegated to merely support forces. By the End of the war, the Amurites appeared to be nothing but a backwater compared to the power of the Kuriotates and Bannor. The Opening of the Jump gate, however, allowed the Muritians, as they had become known, to become relevant on the interplanetary scale again. Of the Many Nations attempting to establish offworld colonies, the Muritians, under the guidance of the Shadowy "Ember" Corporation, which had, for years, been slowly buying up the entirety of the nation, were easily one of the most effective. In Mere Decades, The Muritians, as a Nation, had moved entirly offworld, taking with them many of the most important relics of thier past. Though the Colony of Novamuritia on E2 was quickly very populated, the true core of the house obviously on the Planet of Incellia, where the Administrative apparatus of the Ember Corporation, as well as much of the historical relics of the past of house Klorin, were relocated. The Corporation had holdings on hundreds of worlds. The Ember Corporation, under the Grand Republic, was one of many prosperous corporations, owning thousands of "laborers." However, with the fall of the Grand Republic, it became apparent that the Corporation needed to rebrand itself, and, Looking into the past, took the Name of House Klorin, remodling themselves into a traditional feudal house (Not so much a difficult task, as the Corporation already owned all of the people in it's fiefs, who experienced very little change.) Upon the Appearence of the Symbiots, House Klorin suffered as much as any other, until it became apparent that, locked within it's library, was the knowledge required to help push back this horrible threat against the existence of humanity. Klorin Mages, like in the days of the Soul-War, helped push back the Symbiots, Diving along with Tsedeq and Bossheim Mages into the waters of Clark, Casting Huge fires across the Deserts of Arrakis, pushing back the Symbiots across all the worlds controled by the Imperium by the might of Magic. And, so, when the Trancendentals returned, House Klorin ws given 3 scepters. As a Royal House These Houses Formerly Swore allegience to House Klorin: House Vanari (Extant) House Remillard (Extant) House White Cricket (Defunct) House Stormborn (Defunct) House Stark (Defunct) House Theodrod (Defunct) House Xavier (Defunct) House Korolev (Defunct) House Lancaster (Defunct) House Jonagold (Defunct) House Ironhold (Defunct) House Kiri (Defunct) House Mortis (Annexed by House Klorin) House Targelin (Annexed by House Klorin) Recent History Their leader, He-who-shall-not-be-named, had the glory of being the first Regent. However, he slowly became mad with power and unleashed the Devil's cough on Errovus Secondus, and a Church Intedict against his own house. It has only just thrown off the intedict and reestablished a new course on Incellia. IN THREAD BACKGROUND "The Origins of House Klorin, once named Muritian have faded into History, some claiming that archeological evidence dates it to the end of the Last Ice Age, Long before the Soul Wars. What is known, However, is that the house is the only one with Orcish Families among it's great Families. While the first born of the families are traditionally groomed to be rulers, either in Imperial terms or more locally, second and third born usually enter, either the military or the Church, usually in the Eskatonic Order (order of St. Oghma). While, naturally, there are Rivalries within the house, and assassinations and coups exist, there are exceptionally rare, for some reason.